The Last Frontier
by RainSonata
Summary: Alaska: The Last Frontier. “Steward’s Icebox”, the others mocked. The snow encircling the two swirled around them. A short story based loosely on the Alaska Purchase. Warning: Nation and human names will both be used. T was Russia's language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Frontier**

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm taking a break from writing my other fanfic, The Red Flower. I'll go back to that fanfic later when my interest catches on again. Probably sometime this week. I'll just enjoy the holidays as I please.

Summary: Alaska: The Last Frontier. "Seward's Icebox", the others mocked. America stared at the small, pale child in front of him. "Hello." The America greeted the boy. "Hello." The territory whispered. The snow encircling the two swirled around them. A short one-shot based loosely on the Alaska Purchase. Warning: Nation and human names will both be used.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Alaska.

* * *

Age Section: 

Russia – 2800 (rough estimate), mid 20s (appearance)

America – 450, 19 (appearance)

Alaska – 120, 7 (appearance)

* * *

1867

A tall man in his mid twenties felt the sharp whips of the cold wind blowing against him. The blistering blades swiped at his cheeks, inflicting him repeatedly. How long would they have to wait? What was taking him so long? How much Russia hated the cold. All he could see was mounts of dull grey snow, stacking on top of each other and forming hills all around 't he know that it would have been rude to be late? Especially when it was him, who was requesting the deal? All he could see was mounts of dull grey snow, stacking on top of each other and forming hills all around them.

Standing next to him was a small child of about seven years old who was clinging to the tall nation. The small boy had wide glacier blue eyes; he wore a thick Eskimo coat woven by the Aleuts he had been living with in the past century. His pale round face was flushed from tiredness and restlessness from waiting.

Russia had his thick fur coat on; both of them had soft short beige blond hair matted on their heads, wet from the snow and rain. However, the boy's hair was such a light shade of blond that it was nearly white. The each of them adorned a long white scarf and wore identical beaver pellet boots. They made quite a strange pair; big and small, strong and weak.

The child puckered his lips and pouted. "I'm tired."

Ivan smiled at his colony. "I know." He tucked in the boy's scarf out of plain habit. "Don't worry, he'll come soon. Soon, you won't have to worry about that Anglo coming after you (1)." No more was said after that. The low whispers of the falling snow blew as the two waited impatiently. Hours seemed to have pasted by when a small figure appeared from the horizon. They both looked up.

Russia's light gentle violet eyes were flickering at the person opposite to him.

"Sorry I'm late! I had some short stops on my way here!" The person's voice was so loud and boisterous. The complete opposite to Russia normally soft chilling voice.

"So you decided to come after all." The Russian Empire quietly commented, a small hint of annoyance poked its way through his tone. It was about damn time!

"Of course!" The other man replied. The boy suspected that the figure was grinning when he had spoken.

The child only grew closer to Russia like a magnetic force. His pale eyes stared at the shadow, whose identity soon became apparent as he approached. The figure tipped his black cap at the two.

The mysterious man turned out to be another blond, with strange bright blue eyes and a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Unlike the others, he wore more layers of winter clothing, showing that he was obviously unacquainted to the harsh weather. He wore layers of sweaters and coats, making the American look like a strange giant bear. A huge old scarf of red, white, and blue was wrapped around the man, covering half of his face and adorned a ridiculously large hat. Thick black boots shone on his feet as if he had just gotten them new and were wearing them for the first time. His sudden appearance surprised the boy, as the small child jerked beside Russia.

"It's okay." Ivan reassured the boy, hugging him with his big arms. The tall Russian tried to make his smile natural. He failed. But the child believed him and slowly nodded, still clinging to the man, his lips were quivering. Somehow, Ivan had the feeling that it wasn't from just the cold.

America raised his eyebrow. "This is him?" Alfred was expecting more from the Great Russian Empire. The colony was so small. The American felt the colony's eyes fall on him.

From his mind, the man was the biggest thing he had ever seen beside Russia. The way he walked. The way he stood upright. Somehow, he seemed stronger, powerful. As if the man had just walked out of battle (2). Now that Russian America took the time to look, he spotted bags underneath America's eyes from lack of sleep. Smalls cuts and scars were marks on several places on his baby smooth face.

Alfred recognized the stares and gave the child an embarrassed smile, cheeks were rosy pink. The colony than looked away, blushing at his rudeness.

America grinned and took out his hand, beaming at the small colony. "Howdy, I'm America! What's your name?"

The small child whispered. "I'm Russian America." His eyes were how again all focused on the American nation.

Alfred scoffed. "What an unoriginal name." He ignored Ivan's death glare that was aimed at his direction. Anger bubbled underneath his calm exterior. That stupid American dick! He was the one who came up with that preposterous name in the first place! The Russian's eyes were had a strange twinkling in their pupils. Was a pistol in his hand? The click of the small weapon fell unnoticed by the sound of the blowing snow.

America only beamed before turning to Russia, completely oblivious to the death glares from the man. "What's his human name?" He was still smiling.

Russia suddenly stopped his strange antics, and slowly placed the pistol back into his pocket. He had to remember. The deal was already made. No need to make a big racket.

"Alex." He told the American nation. "Alexander J. Braginsky." The Russian nation had pride in his voice. The small colony was named after one of the tsars that once ruled the grand empire.

Alfred examined the child and stared back at Russia and said in awe, comparing the two of them. The resemblances were scary. His eyes were now half-lidded and threw his arm around the boy.

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "I trust it that you'll take good care of him won't you?" The same pressure from the Russian from earlier was starting to rise.

America was taken back. "Of course I would." He looked insulted. Did the Russian man really think of him like that (3)?

Russia sighed. "Then I suppose this is my signal to leave then."

Russian America began to open his mouth as if to say something, but Russia motioned him to silence with is finger. Alex looked surprised.

"No need to say anything." He told the boy. "Everything will be alright. Who knows, I may visit you again sometimes." He tried to hide his concern, holding back the tears. Turning away from the departing nation and the small colony, Ivan was afraid to look back.

"Come Alex," Russia heard America speak to the colony. He thought that he had heard a sense of uncertainty and doubt in the American's voice (4). "Let's go home."

"Home." The boy quietly repeated the words. What was home? Ivan heard their boots brushing against the soft, icy earth.

_Alex_, his mind sighed. How much he had loved the boy. His colony. How old was the child? Like many of his own kind, the nation lost track of the years. Nations lived long lives. The number of years no longer mattered.

"_Russia!" A small toddler ran to hug the giant empire. His small warm arms could only wrap around the man's arm. "You came back!" _

_Russia chucked. "Of course I came back. I promised didn't I? Da?" How much he wished that those visits would last forever… _

For decades, the Russian had taken the territory under his wings and cared for him with love. To his people's eyes, he was just a small piece of land. Russia felt guilty for not spending much time with the colony. As close as they were by geography, they did not know each other as well as they should have. Only five hundred Russians lived there! (5)

Sure, they have hunted for whales and seals on there, but besides that, there wasn't much interference with the newfound land. _And now_, he sadly thought, _I'm going to take away all of my men. All of the settlements. Leave him for good._ His eyes were sad, warm tears fell down his pale cheeks.

He looked back. It sounded like the two were already in a conversation. And they hardly met each other for a several minutes! That hardly sounded fair. It took Ivan awhile to get Alex to talk to him when he first found him. His hands began to form into fists.

_Oh Alex… don't let the American idiot corrupt you. Stay the way you are. Alex… my colony. My little boy._ The winds froze his tears.

_My son._

* * *

Author Notes:

Anglo man (1) – The reason why Russia wanted to give away Alaska in the first place was that he worried that England would soon try to seize the poor colony after seeing the Englishman taking British Columbia. Of course, England never had any interest in the icy colony in the first place.

Battle (2) – When Russia first struck the deal, America was going through harsh times: the infamous Civil War. The two nations didn't make the purchase until after the war.

That (3) – Oh Alfred, it only gets worse in a century from then.

Uncertainty (4) – The Americans at the time had no real interest in Alaska. They only bought the land from Russia because they feared angering the tsar. The rumors of fur, gold, and natural resources only gave them a small push and a little sense of hope of purchasing the piece of land. More info on that in the other chapter.

Small population (5) – Which sort of explains Alaska's small size. The settlements were not very developed in comparison to other settlements such as New England and New Spain.

* * *

Last Notes: Yes, Alaska is Russia's son by blood. And no, he's not related to America by blood in any sort of manner. Alaska was simply adopted because of the purchase. How are nations born, I'm not quite sure. In fact, that's a very good question. How are nations born? Another mystery by Hidekaz Himaruya. Maybe someone should write a fanfic about it. If someone writes one, I'll be sure to read it first thing.

This was originally planned to be a short one-shot, but I'm planning to expand this and make another chapter, maybe from Alaska's pov. I'll be sure of update when I finish that next chapter. Merry Christmas everyone! Please remember to read and review my other Hetalia fics! There's only one other, but that's still good. I'm planning to write more fanfics in the future about Alfred's other kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where the Sea Breaks Against**

* * *

Author's Notes: Note that Alaska will not sound like his age at times. Remember, he's over 120 years old. This fic is loosely based on history. It may not be accurate.

Summary: Alaska: The Last Frontier. "Steward's Icebox", the others mocked. America stared at the small, pale child in front of him. "Hello." The America greeted the boy. "Hello." The territory whispered. The snow encircling the two swirled around them. A short one-shot based loosely on the Alaska Purchase. Warning: Nation and human names will both be used.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Alaska.

* * *

Age Section: 

Russia – 2800 (rough estimate), mid 20s (appearance)

America – 450, 19 (appearance)

Alaska – 120, 7 (appearance)

* * *

Russian America's POV

Father came to visit today. How odd. He almost never comes. Maybe for those times to go fishing with me. _Family time_, he calls it. But he never told me why he came today. When his giant shadow arose at the horizontal, I automatically recognized him. No one else in the world was bigger than father, right? He was the tallest being I knew.

"Father!" I cried as I ran into his arms, hugging around his right leg. I only reached to his hip by height. Tears fell down my face. "I missed you." I felt so lonely for months of being away from him. Father only smiled as he comforted me with his kind face.

He noticed my surprise. "Is something the matter, Alex?" There was concern.

I looked around the area; for once, noticing that the Russian settlement was unusually empty this morning. "Where's everyone?" I asked. All of the small tents and other buildings have disappeared. Where has everyone gone?

His expression did not change. "Everyone… They're moving…" He told me. He looked like he did not wish to say more. I silenced myself and sat down on the snow, crossing my legs in an Indian style, fearing that I would have angered him. Father scares me very much when he is in a bad mood. After a short moment of saying nothing to each other, he continued on and told me that today, we were to meet the nation, America. Of course I knew who America was. Who didn't?

A nation that has risen a century ago from the horizon of a war against England, America has been having issues with the surrounding colonies that were already settled by other nations. The young nation was currently recovering from a Civil War. I thought proudly. I remembered everything Father had told me about him. It also helped that British Columbia told me knew about the issue. She knew everything! I never told Father that I had secretly admired America for the power and strength he had. At the same time, I feared him for that. But… what business does Father have with America? I stared at my small hands; they were cold and wet from the falling snow. They were much smaller than the big hands of the Russian Empire.

People say I look like Father. Do we? I suppose it's the hair and the thick layers of clothes, but don't we all have to suffer under the same harsh climate of the artic? They would occasionally even call me Junior. I feel kind of proud to be called that, but scared at the same time. Would I someday become big and strong like him? Like my father? An Empire? He doesn't seem to have the slightest doubt on that. Of course I would become like him. After all, I was Russia's child.

When Father is busy with his empire, I would have to live with the Aleuts. The Russian called them _savages_. Father ignored them. He allowed me to continue living among the Indian tribes that have raised me for so long before I actually met him in person. Among the Aleut children, I would help them gather food and help prepare the igloos and other deeds that had to be done. The older villagers would weave baskets, hunt for seals, woven clothing to defend themselves against the cold. I like them and they liked me. They were _my_ people. I was _their_ land. I am proud to be this little colony that Father found. But I don't remember what happened before my memories formed. Who was my mother? I don't know.

When not working, I would enjoy staring at the beautiful land my people lived on. The crisp cold air that surrounded them. The spectrum of aurora lights that kissed the sky. Watching the grizzly bear cubs play a chasing game, to seeing an elk eat its lunch, the artic was a truly my home. A lovely place.

More than once, when I go off to explore the land, I would see a teenager girl dressed in a long fur coat made of seal pellets, reaching down to her knees. She had long, dark brown, waist length hair and had dark eyes peering out of her soft snow pale skin. She would often have a dog follow her as she would work. Sometimes, she would gather food. Other times, she would just walk around as if she was exploring too. She never seems to age. I think she's like me. Who is she?

Father complains about the cold. I don't understand. Doesn't he love the cold? He talks very fondly of General Winter, a dear old friend of his. Didn't the general helped several times? Why does he despise the cold so much?

I quietly sighed, trying not to sound too much of a bother. "I'm tired."

Father softly murmured. "Yes. I know." He didn't notice me scowling as he adjusted to tuck in the long white scarf that was wrapped around me. When Father first found me, the scarf was a gift from him. It was nearly as nice as the one he owned. He would often shake his head whenever I would get it dirty from playing around in the snow. I didn't need his help with that.

"Don't worry," He told me, "he'll come soon. Soon, you won't have to worry about that Anglo man coming after you." I said nothing as his reference to England. I think I met him before. Just glimpses of the bushy brow man, always frowning about something. The last time I saw him, he was with British Columbia. The low whispers of the falling snow blew as we waited in the snow. Hours seemed to have pasted by when a small figure appeared from the horizon. We both looked up.

"Sorry I'm late! I had some short stops on my way here!" I flinched at the person's voice was so loud and boisterous. Was he always that loud? It was the complete opposite to Father's normally soft calming voice I was used to.

"So you decided to come after all." Father quietly commented. He sounded a little annoyed.

"Of course!" The other man replied with a small hint of grinning by the way he replied.

I stared at the shadow, whose identity soon became apparent as he approached. The figure tipped his black cap at us.

American had blond hair, bright blue eyes, wore a pair of glasses that were resting on the bridged his pointed nose. How many layers was he wearing? This man was definitely not from here. Any person who lived in the artic would have been accustomed to the cold climate, old or not.

"It's okay." I heard a whisper. Father hugged me as he beamed at the blond stranger. I only nodded to show approval to the foreigner. This was him. Now the two would finish their work.

America raised his eyebrow. "This is him?" I raised my eyebrow at him. I did not like the way he said the three words: _this is him_. I felt mockery underneath his seemingly innocent curiosity. It was awkward and uncomfortable feeling his gaze focus all on me. Was this really the same strong nation that I have always pictured in my mind? My eyes fell on the spotted bags underneath America's eyes from lack of sleep. Smalls cuts and scars were marks on several places on his baby smooth face.

The foreign blond stared back at me and gave me a strange unfathomable look. I looked away, avoiding his eyes. I heard the man shuffle a bit before taking his hand out from one of his pockets to shake me hands I think. He grinned and beamed at me as he greeted, "Howdy, I'm America! What's your name?" I stared at him wide eyed, surprised at his open friendliness to me. What was this business about now? What did it have to do with me? I panicked as I tried to figure out what to say to the American nation.

I could only find myself whisper to him, "I'm Russian America." There. That was it. It was formal to use my colony name. I was afraid of what would happen if I was too friendly to this goofy man. Looks could be deceiving.

I was shocked when he scoffed in response. "What an unoriginal name." I turned around to see Father glaring at America. There was a strange twinkle in his eyes. Uh oh. Was a pistol in his hand? The click of the small weapon fell unnoticed by the sound of the blowing snow. I wanted to scream at the idiotic man for messing around with Father. Never get him angry. Apparently, the fool couldn't read the atmosphere.

America only beamed before turning to Father, completely oblivious to the death glares from the man. "What's his human name?" He was still smiling.

"Alex." He told the American nation. "Alexander J. Braginsky." The Russian nation had pride in his voice.

America examined me and stared back at Father, comparing the two of us it seems. His reaction was the same as the others.

Father raised his eyebrows. "I trust it that you'll take good care of him won't you?" The same pressure from the Russian from earlier was starting to rise.

America was taken back. "Of course I would." He looked insulted. Did the Russian man really think of him like that? Was sort of man was this America?

Russia sighed. "Then I suppose this is my signal to leave then."

Then reality slapped me in the face. How could I not notice what was going on? I felt stupid. I realized it. Father… why? He was selling me. His son. His flesh and blood. He was giving me away. To _him_. I felt betrayed. Fury bubbled underneath my emotionless exterior. So that's what he meant earlier. That's why everyone was gone. They were leaving me. Every single one of them. The Russians were selling Russian America. To the United States. I would now have a new father.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Russia motioned me to silence with his finger.

"No need to say anything." He told me. He thought that he knew what I was thinking. "Everything will be alright. Who knows, I may visit you again sometimes." He tried to hide his concern, holding back the tears. What was he crying for? Wasn't he selling me in the first place? Why the tears? I thought while I tried to hold back my own tears. Big boys don't cry. Turning away from the America and I, Russia didn't look back. I stared at his back for awhile before the American loudly told me that we would have to leave soon. I only quietly nodded to show my understanding to his statement.

We slowly departed from the place where we have met. Not so long ago, I have been Russia's child. Now I was America's.

* * *

I couldn't hold back my tears. I cried. America was patient to me. This confused me. The nation seemed so loud and careless. He didn't seem to be the type to comfort. He noticed that I was tired and offered to carry me on his back. I couldn't reject his kind offer and soon found myself on the man's broad back. Now we were running. He no longer had to worry about my slow walking pace. It felt like I was flying! He was a fast runner, he never seemed to stop! I was too amazed by the speed to really cry anymore. Trees and heaps of snow and glaciers passed by. We soon fell into a strange conversation.

"How did you get here?" I asked me. There was no way that he could have gotten here just by walking. It was too far from where he lived. He came from all way from the south eastern part of the continent.

America looked up. "Hm?" His eyes lit up. "Curious are you?" He sounded quite happy and simply told me. "I came here by whale."

I stared. He was kidding, right? "Excuse me?" What this crazy man talking about?

"I came here by ridding on a whale." He said it as if it was normal. As if it was typical for blond nations to travel to the artic by ridding on whales. I could almost too easily imagine the American sitting on the mammal as he swam his way here. The idea was too ridicu-

EEEEEEEEEKKKK

A shriek filled the air. What was that sound?

"Whale-san (1)!" America beamed. As he said, there was a whale arising from the water at the edge of ice. I gawked as the nation affectionately hugged the giant animal. I could have sworn that there were huge pink hearts forming around him. Damn. He was serious. He really did come by whale.

America grinned. "Told you didn't I?" I only continued to stare. "What are you waiting for? Climb on!"

I numbly jumped onto the big thing, careful not to harm it in any sort of way.

"Be sure to introduce yourself!" I heard him shout from one end of the animal. I felt stupid as I tried to talk to the whale.

"Um, hi." _This is stupid_, I thought. "I-I'm Alex. Pleased to meet you."

"How come you won't talk to me like that…" I heard America mumbled.

"I don't know what to talk about, father." I flatly told him.

The American pffed. He corrected me. "Don't call me that. It feels so formal…" His eyes looked down at the passing waters. "Call me Dad."

I tried out the word. "Dad." It felt strange to say the words. The 'a' stretched out too long on my tongue.

"That's it…" He whispered. Now he was the one who was hugging me. Instead of Father. "You know, you need a new name." I said nothing. "We can't just refer to you as 'Russian America' anymore." I knew that the _we_ part was referring to the other states. My new family.

"What kind of name?" The American ran his fingers though his golden hair, pressing his index finger against his temples.

"Alaska." Hm… interesting chose. It sounded like he was thinking about it for awhile.

"I thought you didn't know Aleut."

"I don't. I just chose a word from the language I thought fitted best for you." 'Dad' told me. "I spent some time with one tribe you know. I was bound learn a word or two from them."

I popped in the question. "Will they like me?" Dad knew who I was referring to.

"Of course they will." He was careful to answer the question. His face was carefully hiding away his actual thoughts.

"Look, your siblings just had a big fight…" _That's an understatement_, I thought. "And they're still trying to recover… They're still wary about having another brother, but they'll learn to love you." I didn't like his answer. Oh well, it was too late. The deal was sealed. I didn't get the chose. I was now Alaska. The Last Frontier. Where the sea breaks against. I was no longer Russia's little boy. The sun was set high in the sky as I sat with my new Dad on the back of a whale.

* * *

Author Notes:

Whale-san (1) – Yes, this is the same whale that America befriended when he went to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Snow  
**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Summary: Alaska: The Last Frontier. "Steward's Icebox", the others mocked. America stared at the small, pale child in front of him. "Hello." The America greeted the boy. "Hello." The territory whispered. The snow encircling the two swirled around them. A short one-shot based loosely on the Alaska Purchase. Warning: Nation and human names will both be used.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Alaska and Virginia.

* * *

Age Section: 

Japan – 2500, unknown (guessing about in his early 20s)

Alaska – 190, 10 (appearance)

America – 520, 19

Virginia – 300, 19

England – 2000, 23

France – 2500, 26

China – 4000, early 20s

Russia – 3500, mid 20s

* * *

1943

Once again, snow twirled and hurled about through the dull grey skies. The desolated wasteland of winter spread endlessly across from all sides. Gigantic mountains and hills of ice and glaciers arose at random places. All was quiet and still. The once pure white snow was now drizzled and melted with hot crimson patches.

Bitter sharp wind bit a small shadowy silhouette, shivering from the chilly weather. The stranger's wet dark raven hair was swayed to the side, clinging onto his cool forehead. Dull brown eyes gazed at his victim before him.

The boy that stood, no - , was collapsed before him… was on the ground. The child, no older than his late preteens, only gasped at the side of the man. He was lying on his side; his pale blue eyes were wide in shock and agony, clutching his bleeding left arm. The dull, yet sharp pang of the wound intensified with electricity. There was dry blood that was hardened on the side of his right forehead, smeared by snow and dirt. His usual nearly white blond hair was a mess. It was all covered with blood and debris.

He didn't like having to do this. He didn't like harming people, especially children. _But still… it was orders… _he thought as he watched the poor child gasp, taking quick short breaths, inhaling and exhaling. The stranger bit his lip. Russia and America wouldn't be pleased if they were to find this. Not at all. Not that Japan would have expected this to have been a clean war. There was no such thing as a fair war.

"I have nothing against you child." The Japanese man told the boy in a gentle voice. "Please don't take this personally." Japan did not know whether or not was the territory conscious enough to have heard him. The boy softly groaned in pain.

Japan could not help but feel a bit guilty leaving the small state in such harsh conditions, even if it was the enemy. _I should not ponder over that. All will be under Japan's rule eventually. We will all be one empire. I must go home now…_

He threw a quick glance at the boy before turning his back on him.

_My work here is done_, Japan thought as he closed his eyes.

"Good bye Alaska-kun…" His soft pupiless dark eyes glimmed in the darkness. The war has just begun…

* * *

A very pissed off Virginia was fumbling over the abnormally large stack of paperwork piling up before her eyes. The southern state looked as if she was about to burst a vain.

"Stupid father…" The Virginian state mumbled as she punched her fist into the hard oak desk. A small web crack formed on the poor furniture. Always slacking off somewhere… playing hero while leaving his eldest daughter with the dirty work!

Wheat pale blond hair that went down to her waist, Virginia was on the edge of burning the dreaded documents when a certain American nation flung the door open.

"Virginia!" America stretched out the end of her name, running straight into Virginia, hugging the wary girl to death. His daughter gave herself a mental groan. What now?

"Father…" Despite being the daughter, sometimes, America acted as if he was the child instead. Did McDonalds run out of cheeseburgers again?

She sadly attempted to comfort him. "Did something happen?" Her pale green eyes averted around the small office for any hints.

Alfred sniffed. "I-it's Alex!" He gave out a small hiccup. Virginia raised her thin eyebrows. Alaska? What about him? She hasn't heard much news of him since the 90s **(1)**.

Her father had a hasty look in his eyes, full of panic and worry.

"That Asian bastard… Japan… he attacked him!" Alfred sobbed. He thought that he was friends with him! Wasn't he? He taught him all the awesome stuff! Like being a hero… Even though he was the one who almost literally barged into Japan's house…

"Father…" Virginia interrupted the American nation's distorted thoughts. "Can you please let go of me?" She grumbled about stupid family members with ridiculous strength. She didn't like being the weak one, for she used to be the strongest among the states! But that was back in the old days, since the 1860s, more or less **(2)**.

Alfred loosened up his grip.

"Is he okay?" What a stupid question, Virginia scolded to herself. Of course he wasn't okay! Who the hell would be after being assaulted…

"I'm not quite sure," Alfred answered. "He's at Mattie's place."

"Uncle Matt called you?" She assumed.

He nodded. The two brothers were still close despite the Canadian's strange tendency of going through periods of disappearance during meetings.

The American rubbed his temples warily. "Virginia."

This time, he sounded serious. "I'm going to the artic." Obviously. What was she? Stupid **(3)**?

"There's an allies meeting today." He told her, starting the list of tiresome chores that was most likely going to fall on her. "Go as my replacement." Yep, see?

Virginia wanted to open her mouth and tell the stupid old man to go do his own work, but shut her mouth when she realized the emergency of the situation. This was no time to argue.

"Read the papers; go through the battle plans…" His voice went on. "You know all of this, honey…" He trailed on; he tried to tell her as much as he could about the details.

"Listen to China, he's a good guy, avoid Russia at all costs," Virginia took in every word of advice, even though they have gone through this talk before. "Don't eat anything England gives you and don't go anywhere near France!"

"Got that?" Virginia sighed.

"Yes father." This was going to be hectic.

"Bye!" Tears started to form from his eyes again. This time, they were strangely tears of happiness, or were they just determination?

"Don't get into trouble!"

He hopped out of the window, onto Whale-san, who just happened to have been listening to the entire conversation while he was sitting next to the office. Virginia's eyes nearly popped out as she watched the whale speed off to who knew where.

She snapped.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT WHALE SOME FROM?! **(4)**"

There wasn't a single large body of water around here! How that thing did even traveled here in the first place? Why was she born into such an insane family? She face palmed at her father's strange antics of attracting wild animals within a ten mile radius.

Virginia shoulders drooped as she turned away. She prayed to the God Almighty that her little brother was okay. It was already bad enough that they were at a World War at the moment.

She found herself musing over her overflowing closet. _Now… what am I suppose to wear to that stupid meeting?_

* * *

"Um, sir, is this the way to the meeting?" Virginia was asking around the place, finding no luck whatsoever. She thought, _I look like a buffoon… I'm lost!_ Her head was drooped in shame.

Clad in a black business jacket and wearing a knee length skirt, the blond woman was wondering around the place, hoping to find anybody that she knew.

_Why didn't father leave me any directions... _she wailed as America's voice replayed in her head.

"I'm sure you'll do fine! Ha, ha, ha!" Ugggh! Stupid America! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! What was he thinking? Couldn't he just wait until after the meeting? Uncle Matt was there to take care of him!

"Mon cherie," A seductive voice alluded her. "Are you lost?"

Virginia eeped as she twirled around, finding herself face to face with France. She struggled to remain calm and covered her mouth, trying not to get distracted by the man's presence. His golden wavy hair, his tall figure. Or those blue bell eyes… Stop! She turned as red as Spain's tomatoes.

"Um, no." She lied. "I'm not lost."

"You look confused." France smiled.

"I'm not."

"Hm. Have I met you before?" France mused over her, examining her from head to toe. The Frenchman licked his lips when he stopped at her chest.

All was lost.

"PERVERT!" She karate chopped him, slamming him against the wall. That was an idiotic idea. The man didn't flinch. Shit.

"Is that you Virginia?" France pondered on that. "You've grown since I last met you."

"France! Is that a frog I hear?" England showed up.

A gentleman with thick eyebrows and a sharp tongue, the British man had a grumpy disposition. In a dark green uniform, a big improvement from the flashy red, he barged in, separating the two from each other.

England growled. "Francis, what the hell are you doing here?"

France looked sad. "What?" He faked a shocked look. "Aren't I part of your little allies group?"

"Get out of here France." England flatly told, no – ordered him. "You don't belong here. Russia will take care of you if you don't do as you are told."

Virginia saw the Frenchman cringe at the mention of the Russian nation.

"France." England quietly said his name. "This will be over. I promise."

France gloomingly left the two, not looking back.

It was quiet.

"I didn't think that Germany would send France back, what was he thinking?" England tried to understand the enemy's moves.

"Vichy France?" Virginia looked at the former empire.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Where's America?" Was the first thing Virginia heard when she stepped into the room. There were only three other people at the meeting table, but the place was still noisy.

"Did Japan get him, aru?" China piped up. She was playing with her ponytail.

A tall man replied. "Maybe it was Germany." It was Russia, Virginia recognized him from afar.

"Look, guys, I -" Virginia started.

"Who are you?" China questioned her.

"I'm Virginia."

"What kind of country of that, aru?"

"Hey, I'm not a country, I'm a state, dear." She pressed the facts at her.

"Virginia," China looked annoyed. "I'm a man."

"So what happened to America?" Russia asked her. He had the voice of a child. Yet his violet eyes gave Virginia a warning of staying away from him.

"I don't know." Virginia lied. "I'm just here to replace him for the time meeting." She tried to start the meeting without any problems. England was sitting in the back of the room in silence, only looking at the few people left on the Allies' side.

"No troubles?"

"No troubles." She answered back coolly.

"Can we get this started?" China asked.

"Sure." Right, so if they were to battle here and there, and Germany occupied that area of Europe, than…

* * *

"That's all." She was about to wrap it up. "Um, yes China?"

The Chinese nation still looked ticked off for being mistaken as a girl. "What about Japan?"

Virginia got nervous. "W-what about Japan?"

"Shouldn't we worry about him?" Tears cascaded down his cheeks. "He took all my children, aru!" Another crying parent. China listed his kids. "He took over Hong Kong, Taiwan, Viet, Laos…"

"I know!" She was frustrated. "But we have to focus on Italy and Germany before we go to Asia!" She was trying to be reasonable. "Until we're finished with Europe, we can't move on to the Asia!"

"He even took parts of Alaska!"

Virginia gasped. No… No!

England sat up, China looked guilty, and Russia was just scary.

"Alaska?" His childish voice was twisted. He charged towards her and grabbed her by the collar.

"What have they done to my son?!" He roared, his face was turning purple. "What was that stupid American doing, letting Japan harm him?! He remembered the Alaska deal, da?"

Virginia flopped like a doll under the Russian man's firm grip. Her usual neat blond hair was messed over her eyes.

"Russia, she has nothing to do with this!" England tried to reason with him.

"I don't care **(7)**!"

"Listen, if you decide to do anything to his kids, you two could end up going to war against each other." His emerald green eyes were hard. "We already have a World War to worry about, you bloody wanker."

Russia threw a hostile look at Virginia before releasing her.

"Well, it looks like the meeting's over" She heard China mumble to himself before quietly making his exit.

England leaned down to her ear to whisper, "Victoria, are you okay?" Pale green eyes met emerald.

Virginia slowly nodded. "Russia," Her voice came out hoarse, she thought that the Russian heard her. "Alaska's okay… Canada and America are taking care of him right now…"

She thought she saw a bitter smile forming at his lips.

* * *

"D-dad…" He softly cried; he was lying on a red couch at Canada's place.

America examined the blond's state. His eyes were automatically drawn to the small white scarf that was loosely tangled around the youth's neck. Also dirty with blood and filth, the cloth looked aged and worn from frequent wear. At the edge of the scarf was tattered and ripped.

"Alex…" Alfred embraced the child. "What has he done to you?" He softly murmured as he help out the tattered scarf. The edges were ripped. They were the islands. The tiny islands off the coast of Alaska. Japan took them away. The bastard had no mercy. No mercy was so ever. The man was a monster. A murderer of children. First Pearl Harbor, and now this. So why was he still surprised the second time?

The pale Alaskan boy shivered from the cold. Everything felt cold to the touch. Even his father, who was always warm and welcoming.

When he was left out in the cold freezing to death, Yukon found him lying in the snow, crying out America's name. With a hard look, she took him in, calling Uncle Matt to tell him about the news of his nephew. Almost automatically, the Canadian man sent the news straight to America.

With the help of the best medics, Alex was now in better shape. After a short bath to wash the dirt out, his left arm and forehead were bandaged to stop the blood. His only remaining task left was to rest and heal while waiting for America to come by.

"Alaska, what are we going to do about you?" In the background Canada was feeding Kumajirou some raw salmon, lazily watching the polar bear gulp through the fish. His main attention however, was on the two Americans.

"Dad, it's just a broken arm. I get them all the time before you came." No need to be so panicky. He wasn't a child anymore.

America ignored his statement. "This is different." His voice was pressed, he was gripping onto a lamp that was on the side table. "That wretched Jap harmed you! Because he wanted to!"

"You can't stay here forever." Alex pointed out the facts. "Don't you have a meeting?"

Alfred huffed. "I can skip that," Alex snorted. He wouldn't do that! If he didn't know better, Alex would have thought that his dad loved going to those meetings. "I have Virginia taking my place."

Somewhere in the world, a certain Virginian woman suddenly had the urge to scream at her father.

Virginia. Alex envied the Virginian state. Daddy's favorite. Dad spent so much time focusing on the other state, especially California, while he was often forgotten. Canada was the one who paid attention to him. Did. Did his dad really cared about him that much?

"Look, um." Alfred looked apologetic. "I know I don't spend much time with you because of the inconvenience,"

_And hate for the cold_, Alaska silently added.

"But I was really worried about you." Alaska felt awkward at the straightforward statement.

"I'm staying here with you (5). Your safety is worth more than arguing with England and France."

Matthew's voice popped out of nowhere. "Al? Can you please spare my lamp?" Damn it. Alfred needed to learn how to control his strength!

Alfred set aside the twisted lamp. Matthew bit his lips. Another piece of his furniture at the wrath his twin brother.

"Are you going?" Matthew didn't have to ask what his brother was referring to.

"No. I'm not going." He told him. "I'll help you with Alaska (6)."

America stared at his brother.

"What? Can I help my bro?" Canada shrugged his shoulders. "No one notices me anyway. Besides, Ontario will make sure things will run smoothly."

Unlike his father, Ontario was more noticeable and had a more assertive personality. The scary thing was, he looked almost exactly like Canada.

"You think they'll do alright without us?" Canada sounded uncertain.

"Of course they will!" America laughed it off. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"Still…" Canada told him. "You should call Russia. I'm afraid he might find out."

Shoot. America grumbled over the thought. Russia. He looked over Alaska who was has fallen asleep on his lap. He looked so peaceful when he was unconscious. Just like he did when America first met him as a small child.

America quietly told himself, "Yeah… I'll tell Russia…"

* * *

Author Notes: 

90s **(1)** – Alaska/Yukon gold rush. Enough said.

Strength **(2)** – I just thought that Virginia would have been the strongest at one point since the many of the first few presidents were Virginian Republicans. I always imagine her being politically strong… Correct me if I'm wrong on that.

The sarcastic remarks **(3)** – Virginia is narcissistic and is rather sarcastic and cynical at times, usually when stressed. However, she's also the responsible one and is the big sister type.

Whale-san **(4)** – I just couldn't resist putting Whale-san in there again, lol. I love that whale to death.

I'm staying here with you **(5)** – Panicking that Japan might have tried to take over America from Alaska, America sent troops to the artic. The same thing happened during the Cold War since America suspected Russia of coming into the continent by the artic state.

I'll help you with Alaska **(6)** – There were some Canadian troops that came to support the American troops.

I don't care **(7)** – The Russians were pretty indifferent of the whole Alaska thing. I just added that because I wanted him to be fatherly.

**Author Note:** I'll submit a character profile next chapter. After that, there will be the epilogue and it will end. Two more chapters for this story.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**OC Character Profiles **

* * *

Author's Notes: Just some profiles for those who are curious.

Summary: Alaska: The Last Frontier. "Steward's Icebox", the others mocked. America stared at the small, pale child in front of him. "Hello." The America greeted the boy. "Hello." The territory whispered. The snow encircling the two swirled around them. A short one-shot based loosely on the Alaska Purchase. Warning: Nation and human names will both be used.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Alaska and Virginia.

* * *

**#49**

State Name: Alaska, AK

Name Meaning: "great land" and "where the sea breaks against" in Aleut

Human Name: Alexander Joshua Braginski

State Title: The Last Frontier, Land of the Midnight Sun, Steward's Icebox

State Motto: North to the Future

Capital: Juneau

Language: Russian (slowly forgotten), English and Native American (both fluent), Spanish (is slowly learning from California and Texas)

--

DOB (the day he joined the Union): January 3 (1959)

Gender: male

Height: 5'7

Age: 300, 15 (appearance)

--

State Animal: Moose

State Flower: Forget-me-nots

Color: Federal Blue and Old Gold

Song: Alaska's Flag

Pet(s): Hero (Siberian Husky given by Alfred at statehood), Alfred's whale friend (it migrates to Hawaii during the Winter)

--

Looks: soft platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, big-boned (from Russia), has many scars from his former father, pale

Wears: wears many layers of clothes due to his harsh weather, wears an Eskimo coat with a scarf along with a pair of beaver pelt boots, gloves

--

Nicknames:

Alaskie

Alex

Junior(Russia)

Baby Brother

Eskimo kid

--

Quotes:

-I'm Alaska. The last frontier. I feel so lonely…

-F-father/Dad! I'm so sorry! (for US and Russia)

-I want to be useful!

-I wish to live by the warm sun that my other siblings get…

-Oh…I guess Dad decided to spend Christmas with Hawaii again…

-(during the Cold War) F-father!? -realizes- FATHER'S GOING TO ATTACK ME!!!! –panics-

-(during April 2009) N-n-north Korea!? -is in shock, starts to panic again-

-A-ano…

AK: -quietly- Kolkolkolkolkol…

US: -just came in, freaks out- A-alex?! OoO What are you doing?

AK: -starts twittering with his fingers- A-ano…

US: -starts shaking him- You're not planning to become one with Russia again are you?!

AK: Ah,

US: Please don't go! -starts hugging him- I don't want to lose my baby!!! T_T

AK: Um, Dad…

US: Please don't leave!!!!

AK: If you… -notices that US isn't paying attention- DAD! Can you release me?! I'm can't breathe!!!

US: Sorry Alaskie.

AK: -thinking- This is one of _those_ days.

--

Personality:

-timid, shy, soft-spoken, gentle

-cries easily, the baby of the family

-cheerful, smiles for the smallest things

-is paranoid due to being Russia's neighbor

-is a bit passive aggressive and sarcastic at times

-proud of his Native American culture

-one of the least popular states because of the snow

-tries to please his new father with his national resources

-hates the cold, wishes to live in paradise like California

-has a strangely high tolerance to liquor and vodka

-people never saw him angry, but there are those who fear that he may have some of Russia's personality in him

--

Hobbies:

-ice fishing

-building ice sculptures, snowmen, snow angels, igloos

-playing hockey with Canada and his family (cousins and siblings)

-kayaking

-snowboarding, any type of winter sports

-befriending animals

--

More Facts:

-Every year during Christmas time, Alaska would feel rather lonely since Alfred almost never comes to visit as he prefers going to California or Hawaii.

-He is closer to Canada and his cousins more than his adopted family.

-He has a crush on North Western Territories

-Alfred is a bit annoyed that his new son acts more like Matthew than him.

-Hawaii is a big sister figure to him as they are both outsiders

-He refers to Russia as Father and America as Dad.

-He once attempted to imitated Russia's Kol Kol laugh, only to have Alfred freak out when the American came into his room.

* * *

**#10**

State Name: Virginia, VA

Name Meaning: virgin, named about Queen Elizabeth, the Virgin Queen

Human Name: Victoria Rebecca Jones

State Title: The Old Dominion, Mother of Presidents

Motto: Sic semper tyrannis, "thus always to tyrants"

Capital: Richmond

Language: English, French (a little)

--

DOB (the day she joined the Union): January 25 (1788)

Gender: female

Height: 5'4

Age: 400, 19 (appearance)

--

State Animal: America Foxhound

State Flower: Dogwood

Color: none

Song: none (VA: Pfff, who needs a song?"

Pet(s): a cat named Tom

--

Looks: long waist length light blond hair, light green eyes, thin eyebrows

Wears: wears a suit on formal occasions and wears a white blouse and blue skirt for regular days

--

Nicknames:

Old Dominion

Mother of Presidents

Vicky

Vi Vi

Big Sis

--

Quotes:

-W-what's so funny?

-Father! Stop saying stupid things!

-I'm sorry for father's stupid antics, he didn't mean it… (to England)

-California, stop stealing Hawaii's surfboard!

-Can we try and get something done at this meeting?

-I HATE PAPERWORK!

-Hic- West… why did you leave me?

-Alaska. This meeting will have no whale. Okay?

-New Mexico, stop Tony!

-Say, can we go on a date? Um… -blushes-

--

Personality:

-Sarcastic, cynical

-Narcissistic

-Perfectionist, responsible, caring

-One of the smartest states and doesn't hesitate to brag about it

-Boastful

-A bit tsundere

-Keeps on complaining about West Virginia

-Sisterly, a bit bossy at times

-Easily falls in and out of love

-Has low tolerance for liquor

-The eldest state, but there are others who are even older (California, Texas, etc.)

-Hot-tempered, impatient, especially when America dumps the work on her, if not New York

-Is very well-read with politics

--

Hobbies:

-Shopping

-Reading and writing

-Cooking, well, tries to cook, but often ends up burning it

-Flirting with random guys at the universities

--

More Facts:

-She is rather annoyed that her father is always too lazy to do his own paperwork and always dumps them on her.

-She often acts as the one who breaks up the fights between her other siblings.

-Among the nations, Virginia works best with England.

-America keeps on sabotaging her dates.

-California and Texas often make fun of her cooking.

-She often has to kick out the animals that her siblings bring. (New Mexico's alien named Tony, Texas's armadillo, Alaska's whale, California and Florida's zoo animals, etc.)

VA: I told you, for the last time, no whales!

CA: But Vicky, think about Shamu!

VA: That won't work this time. You and Florida named all your whales Shamu!

TX: -smirks- See? I told you

CA: Shut up, Texas.

NM: Can Tony come this time?

VA, CA, TX: No.

NM: Awww…

California is off somewhere mumbling to his pet quail about animal injustice.

* * *

**That's it! Just one more chapter and this story will be complete!**


End file.
